


Eros

by vivianne_leigh



Category: BioShock, BioShock 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abrupt Ending, Begging, Doctor/Patient, Edging, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content, JFC Your Requests Are Driving Me To Drink, Other, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianne_leigh/pseuds/vivianne_leigh
Summary: A collection of mini bioshock smutfics. Forgive me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this.

You’re shaking.

 

You’re quivering, knuckles bleached white with exertion and anticipation as Sophia Lamb leans forward and cups your chin in her fingers. 

 

“You’re slipping.” She tuts at you, adjusting her grip so her thumb sweeps teasingly over your lower lip. “The gene is the tyrant, remember. We  _ must  _ fight. Or... have you surrendered?”

 

“N-No,” you pant, trying to restrain your hips from squirming. She’s been keeping you from release for almost an hour now, perfectly infuriating, and you’re boneless under her ministrations, helpless. “I’m not, Doctor Lamb.” A sob pushes at your chest as she smiles at you from across her polished mahogany desk. Breaking eye contact, she looks down and shuffles the papers on her desk, before peering at you, enjoying the sight of you begging. 

 

“I  _ wish  _ I could believe you. But... you’ve moved your hands again.”

 

Desperate, you slam your hands back onto her table, resting your wrists on the very edge of the wood. She’d told you to keep them still at the beginning, but by now you’re so hazy and clouded with need you can hardly recall. 

 

“That’s better. Very,  _ very  _ good.” She hum contentedly, and you find yourself drawn to the sharp curve of her smile. Now... listen to what I say, and  _ only  _ what I say.”

 

She moves closer again, grabbing your wrist. She doesn’t pull, keeps her touch light, but regardless you sweat. Your mouth is bone dry with anticipation, and it’s getting harder to swallow. Against your intentions, you thrust against the seat of the chair, whining as the underwhelming friction only serves to drive you wild. She notices, of course.  "I’d hope you don’t see this as a punishment, dearest." she murmurs casually. Her skin is warm where she touches you, and does little to soothe the heat inside you. “It is a  _ reward _ .”

 

“Doctor...” you say, ignoring the way your voice cracks. 

 

“Shh, shh. Not yet.” She shushes you gently. “Is that what you want? A punishment? I could do that for you.” 

 

“Dr. Lamb,  _ please- _ ” 

  
Cutting you off, she leans forward and softly covers your lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this I can't believe I wrote this


End file.
